One Perfect Day
by emgirl1904
Summary: Sequel to After the War. It's been 8 and a half months since Harry and Ginny got married and since Ron and Hermione announced that she was pregnant. How are things going for the young couples?


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yes, I'm finally giving you the sequel! It might be a oneshot, but who knows, anything's possible... I loved all of your wonderful reviews and I thank you all soooooooo much for them! Now on with the story!**

Harry Potter was asleep in his bed snoring loudly. His glasses were askew on his face and a slight bit of drool was escaping from his mouth. Little did he know that his snoring had woken up his wife beside him.

"Ugh, Harry… do you have to snore so _loud_?" Ginny asked herself as she covered her head with her pillow. She tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Harry just would not stop snoring.

Ginny looked over at the clock on her table. It was 8:30 am. She groaned. She hated getting up before ten on Saturdays, but now that she was awake she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. But if she was getting up, so was Harry.

She tried to get him up by kissing him softly on the lips, but he just snored louder. Ginny laughed. That wouldn't get him up. She went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. She let the hot water run over her and finally managed to shake off some of her sleepiness.

Ginny was out of the shower within fifteen minutes. She wrapped a burgundy towel around her and then walked back into the bedroom where Harry was still snoring loud as ever. Then slowly and quietly, Ginny tiptoed over to Harry on the bed and said, "Time to get up!" Then she squeezed out the water from her hair onto Harry's face.

Harry yelled loudly midway through a snore. He jumped out of the bed and started waving his hands around wildly. Only after a few minutes did he notice his wife doubling over with laughter on the bed.

"Gin, that… was… not… funny…" Harry said. He took a few deep breaths and then groaned loudly. "Ginny! It's Saturday and it's not even nine in the morning! What on earth are we doing up?"

Ginny calmed herself down from laughing and said, "Well, for your information, I will have you know that I did not want to get up either, but a particularly annoying husband of mine was snoring loudly enough to wake the dead!"

Harry laughed and said dramatically, "I know that you can't be talking about me! I am not an 'annoying husband' as you put it, which means you must have another husband! Now I have to go figure out who this other husband is and kill him."

Ginny grinned devilishly. "Oh, alright you caught me. I am also madly in love with Malfoy, so by all means please go kill him." They both laughed. Harry came around to the other side of the bed and kissed Ginny.

"Good morning," he said. Ginny grinned and kissed him back. "Good morning to you too."

Harry yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Alright, since I'm up I'd better go ahead and take my shower. Care to join me?" Harry gave her a devilish grin. Ginny shook her head. "No thank you Mr. Potter. I've already taken my shower and I need to go fix breakfast."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself. But you are wearing my towel." Harry reached down and grabbed the towel off of her making Ginny go beat red.

"Harry James Potter! Give me that towel back now!"

"Sorry, but if you want it, you'll have to come and get it!" Harry ran into the bathroom, followed closely by Ginny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley was awoken by the sounds of Hermione throwing up in the bathroom. She was eight and a half months pregnant and she got sick almost every morning. Ron laughed to himself and got out of bed.

He walked into the bathroom and Hermione was washing off her face with a wet washcloth, and she was groaning softly. Ron walked up to her and slid his arms around her stomach. He smiled from ear to ear when he felt the baby kick. He still couldn't believe that in a short period of time, he was going to be able to hold his baby girl in his arms.

"Morning Ron," Hermione said softly.

Ron kissed her cheek. "Good morning to you too. Let me guess, not having a good morning?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just that I was in the kitchen and I decided that I was going to cook eggs and well… I'm never eating eggs again."

Ron laughed. "I think it was about time for me to get up anyway." He stretched his arms up over his head and yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"About nine." Hermione answered.

Ron gave Hermione another kiss on the lips and kissed her now large stomach. He headed downstairs and waited for the owl to bring The Daily Prophet. While he was waiting, he conjured himself a cup of coffee. Right on cue, the owl soared through the open window and dropped the newspaper on the table. Ron put the money in the small pouch on its leg and it flew off again. Ron was only midway through the newspaper when he heard a scream from upstairs. Ron dropped his cup of coffee on to the floor and jumped over the broken glass to get to the stairs. He ran up them as fast as he could. He ran into the bedroom and found Hermione sitting on the bed breathing heavily.

"Hermione, talk to me. Look at me. Can you talk? Baby, what's wrong?" Ron asked frantically.

Hermione didn't look up. She kept on breathing heavier and heavier. "Ron, get the suitcase. Now."

Ron's eyes got wide. "You mean… Oh my god!" Ron started running around the room trying to think of last minute things. He grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them on and pulled a random t-shirt over his head.

"Okay… think. What do we need? The suitcase! Where is the suitcase? Hermione! Where is the suitcase!"

"Ron! Stop running! Calm down! The suitcase is downstairs, in the closet. Now go get it! And then get in touch with Harry and Ginny!"

Ron stood still for a minute taking deep breaths, but was soon jerked back to reality when Hermione hit him across the back of the head. "Ron! Go! NOW!"

Ron nodded. "Right… going!" Ron ran down part of the stairs, but managed to trip a third of the way down them and fell then landed with a crash at the bottom. "Well, at least I got down them faster," he thought to himself.

He grabbed the suitcase out of the closet and threw it next to the door. He threw floo powder into the fireplace and his head was soon sticking through to Harry and Ginny's house. Neither one of them was downstairs and normally, Ron would have waited and came back later, but obviously, there was no time for waiting.

"HARRY! GINNY! GET DOWN HERE! NOW! BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Ron continued to yell as loudly as he could until he heard two sets of footsteps thundering down the stairs.

Harry and Ginny ran into their living room, both with extremely wet hair and they looked like they had grabbed the first clothes they could find. They looked wildly around until they saw Ron's head in the fireplace.

"You gave us a right scare, mate! Why didn't you just apparate over?" Harry asked.

"THERE'S NO TIME! GET TO THE HOSPITAL! HERMIONE… BABY… NOW! GOT TO GO!"

With that, Ron's head popped out of the fireplace, leaving Harry and Ginny with their mouth's hanging open.

Ron ran back up his stairs and found Hermione in a pair of her maternity jeans and a light blue shirt. She looked calmer now and she didn't look like she was in as much pain. Ron smiled. He couldn't have loved her more than he did at that moment. He rushed over to her and kissed her.

When they broke away from the kiss, Hermione was smiling, but she asked, "What was that for?"

Ron smiled back at her. "I don't know, I just love you so much."

Hermione's smile got bigger, but then it broke into a grimace of pain. "Okay, that's sweet and I love you too, but let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron were ushered into St. Mungo's quickly. They gave Hermione a wheel chair and gave Ron a glass of water to calm him down. The healers ran them up to a private room. Hermione's pain was non-stop now and her breathing was heavy and quick. Ron kept rambling and asking Hermione what she wanted or if she needed anything. This went on for about fifteen minutes, but all it did was irritate Hermione to the edge of her sanity.

"RON! SHUT UP!"

"Shutting up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny arrived in St. Mungo's not long after this and Harry had to yell at a number of people, but none of them would believe that it was actually Harry Potter, so no one would let them back into Ron and Hermione's private room.

"BUT WE ARE HARRY AND GINNY POTTER! THEY HAVE US LISTED SO THAT WE CAN BE ALLOWED BACK THERE!"

The healer stayed calm, but it was obvious that she was getting annoyed. "Yes sir, we understand that, but you have no identification, so I cannot let you back there."

"WE JUST RAN OUT OF OUR HOUSE! DO YOU THINK THAT WE ACTUALLY HAD TIME TO GRAB ANYTHING?" Harry yelled.

The healer let out a frustrated sigh. "Sir, I cannot let you through. Now either show me a form of identification, or take a seat!"

Ginny was as red as her hair, but then she thought of something. "FINE! You want identification? HERE!" She pushed back Harry's bangs to show his legendary lightning bolt scar. "Is that not enough?" Ginny asked sarcastically. She turned Harry around so that his back was facing the healer. She reached up and pointed to the scar Harry had received on the back of his neck during the final battle. "NOW LET US BACK INTO THAT ROOM! MY NIECE IS BEING BORN AND I AM NOT GOING TO MISS IT!"

The extremely flustered healer said, "Oh, um, yes, that will do as identification. I am very sorry about the delay, Mrs. Potter. Please, um, follow me."

They walked down the hall quickly without saying anything. Ginny's face was slowly starting to go back to her normal shade and a smile was visible on her face. She took Harry's hand as they walked into the room and saw a very white Ron clutching Hermione's hand. A healer was monitoring Hermione closely.

"Jeez, Ron! Who's doing worse? You or her?" Harry asked while laughing. Hermione shot him the scariest look he had ever seen on her. And that was saying something. "Um, I think I'm gonna go with her…" he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes then walked over and took Hermione's other hand. "How are you doing?"

Hermione winced. "About as good as I look." Ginny laughed. "Well, you must be doing great, because you look beautiful."

Hermione shot Ron the same look as she had given Harry. "You see, Ron? That's what I need! Not you, getting sick all over the pla…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence because a wave of pain hit her hard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Hermione and Ron were looking fondly at their baby girl. She was more beautiful than either of them could have imagined and Hermione swore she saw traces of red hair on her head. Ron kissed Hermione sweetly and then kissed his daughter on the head. He had never guessed that he could love someone so much the first time he saw them, but he was proven wrong for the second time. Only the new baby and his arms and his wife did that.

Harry and Ginny walked back into the room. They were all smiles as they looked at the tiny little girl. Hermione passed her over to Ginny and Ginny's smile got wider as she took her in her arms.

"Hi sweetie, I'm your Aunt Ginny and that's your Uncle Harry." Ginny looked back at a resting Hermione as she thought of something.

"Hermione, what did you name her?"

Hermione smiled. "Gwen. Gwen Elizabeth Weasley." Hermione leaned her head back on her pillow and stifled a yawn. Ron kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up around her. Hermione was about to drift off to sleep when all of a sudden…

"OH! WHERE IS SHE? OH, LOOK ARTHUR! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Hermione groaned. She should have expected it, but she had forgotten that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be coming. She opened her eyes reluctantly just in time to see Mrs. Weasley running over to her.

"Oh Hermione dear! How are you feeling? Are you quite alright? Oh heavens, you must be tired! Rest is what you need! I'll just leave you to sleep." Mrs. Weasley stopped fussing over Hermione and ran over to Ginny who was still holding Gwen.

Mr. Weasley kissed Hermione's hand and gave her a watery smile. "Hermione, she's beautiful. You couldn't have done better."

Hermione smiled back. "Thank you Mr. Weasley." Mr. Weasley winked at her, then patted Ron on the back, and hurried over to Mrs. Weasley and Gwen.

Not long after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, Lupin and Tonks came into the room, followed by Charlie, Percy, Bill and Fleur. Soon, Hermione's room was filled with flowers and many family members. The healers absolutely drew the line when Hagrid crouched through the door. Eventually everyone gave Gwen one last kiss and gave Ron and Hermione their love and went home.

It was getting late and the only ones in the hospital room were Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Gwen, who was sleeping soundly.

"Oh Hermione, she's beautiful." Ginny cooed. Harry smiled. "Yeah she is. You know, Gin, having kids isn't a bad idea."

Ginny smiled playfully. "Well, Mr. Potter, you'll just have to wait eight months then."

Ron and Harry's mouths fell open as Hermione squealed excitedly. "Ginny! I can't get out of bed to hug you, so you get over here now!"

Ginny ran over to Hermione and the two girls embraced. Ron and Harry seemed to come back to their senses a bit and Harry asked hopefully, "So… you mean… I'm going to be... I mean…me… I'm actually going to be a dad?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. Harry jumped out of his chair so fast that it fell over he picked Ginny up and kissed her hard.

Hermione smiled happily. This was the best day of her life. Sitting beside her was a man who loved her with all his heart, her two best friends having a baby, and her own tiny daughter was asleep in a crib beside her. Ron leaned over and kissed her. "I love you 'Mione… even if you are a know it all."

**I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of a new story right now, but it's only being planned right now, so don't expect anything too soon! Once again, thanks to all my readers! I love you all! XOXO**


End file.
